


I Ain't Got No Type (Except You)

by PigSlay



Series: Zouis Week [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but there's one part I'm not sure about so yeah, could be G I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hears Zayn’s “No Type” cover and decides to call him up because he misses him. For the "Confession" prompt for Zouis Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Got No Type (Except You)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. I don't claim any of this fanfic as fact.
> 
> I had scrapped this idea - or at the very least accepted I'd never come back to it - but then I saw the "Confession" prompt for Zouis Week (http://zouisweek.tumblr.com/) and decided to bring it back and finish it. :)

Louis types in Zayn’s phone number, feeling a few butterflies in his stomach. He just heard Zayn’s cover of “No Type” a few minutes ago because he decided he missed hearing his voice, and decided it’s been too long since they last talked, so he’s calling him now.

“Hey Louis,” Zayn says, a mix of surprise and happiness in his voice. “Long time no chat. What’s up?”

“Hey Zayn,” Louis responds, laying back on his bed. “Nothing much. Just heard your No Type cover online. It sounds sick.”

“Oh really?” Zayn laughs. “No hard feelings then? About you know who?”

“Zayn, aren’t we a little old for Harry Potter references?”

Zayn gasps, and Louis doesn’t even think he’s being sarcastic. “Louis, there’s no such thing as ‘too old’ for Harry Potter references! Didn’t you and the other boys go to Universal Studios a few months ago?”

Louis shakes his head fondly, chuckling. “I was kidding. Also I’m still sad you couldn’t come with us to Universal Studios even though you were still in the band during that time.” He bites his lip as ‘still in the band’ repeats in his head.

“How do you think I feel?” Zayn questions, a slight sad edge to his voice. “I wanted to go there so bad and dress up in robes with you guys and all that stuff.”

Louis nods even though Zayn can’t see it. “Maybe we could do it when we’re both free sometime.”

“I would like that,” Zayn replies, and darn it if the smile in his voice doesn’t make Louis start smiling as well. “But seriously, no hard feelings yeah?”

Louis’ grin falters a tiny bit, but not completely. “I guess not… I mean… If he’s what makes you happy, who am I to judge?”

“Thanks Lou,” Zayn responds genuinely.

“Mostly I think I was just sad because I miss you.” Louis pauses. “I miss you and…” he gulps. “I love you. As… as more than a friend, I mean…” He shocks himself with those last words, can’t believe he actually said them out loud. But they’re all out there now, so Zayn can do with them what he wants.

“Really?” Zayn asks, voice squeaking a bit.

Louis could always take it back, could always play it up as a joke or say something like ‘yeah, I love you more than as a friend… as a brother’, but something’s stopping him from doing so. “Yeah, I guess so…”

He almost thinks Zayn has hung up but when he puts the phone away from his ear to look at it, it’s still got the green ‘talking’ thing there.

Eventually, after what feels like an eternity, Zayn speaks again. “I love you too… as more than a friend.”

“Bro!” Louis shouts happily, his grin extending so wide he’s almost afraid his mouth is gonna fall off.

Zayn starts laughing on the other line. “So like… Are we kind of dating now?”

“Not sure. Am I your type, Zayn?” Louis asks, flirting shamelessly now.

“I don’t know,” Zayn teases. “Are you a bad b****?”

“I like to think so,” Louis replies proudly.

Zayn laughs. “Then I guess so.”

They talk a little bit longer and when Louis hangs up he listens to Zayn’s “No Type” cover on repeat for the rest of the night, thinking about what he’s going to do with Zayn when he sees him again.


End file.
